Barely Coincidence
by lyrical-harmonies
Summary: I wonder who Ash's 'girlfriend' is…" "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Oh wait, never mind. So do I." "Richie said something like 'Misty.'" "I'm sure he said Melody!" I guess Misty doesn't tell anyone about her past... AAML . twerpshipping . pokeshipping UPDATED!
1. Similar Styles

"Hey Misty! Got any popcorn?" the younger girl shouted to the red head in the other room.

"Making it!"

"Well hurry up, it's about to start!"

"Okay, okay, I coming…"

-

_Welcome everyone to Sinnoh's second league championships. Introducing this year's contestants…_

_Richie Hiroshi_

_Harrison Hazuki_

_Morrison Masamune_

_Nando Naoshi_

The list continued...

_Paul Shinji_

_Tyson Tetsuya_

_Casey Nanako_

_Sakura Kimono_

_Ash Ketchum_

_Are you all ready for some intense battles?_

Cheers could be heard from the background.

_Our first battle today is Richie Hiroshi vs. Ash Ketchum. Both Kanto natives, the boys have told us they met once before during the Kanto League Championships. If not for the hair color, I don't think you could tell these two apart!_

"Come on Zippo! Let's show 'em what we're made of!"

-

Before the pokémon was released, Starr could've sworn she heard the other girl whisper. "Come on Ash, who're ya gonna put up against Charmeleon?"

-

"Let's go Buizel! Richie, you're going down this time!"

-

"So Misty, how'd ya know it was going to be a Charmeleon?" the gray-eyed girl questioned.

"Oh, just a hunch!" she replied, almost too quickly.

-

After a while, it was down to Sparky and Pikachu, after Ash had gone through Buizel and Gligar, while Richie had used Zippo and Rose.

-

"Ya know Misty, Ash's battling style reminds me a lot of yours…"

"Why do you say that?"

"It just does. Ya know, you two would look really cute together. I wonder how you guys would get along."

"We wouldn't. Uh… I mean, I doubt we would; he's so dense." Misty's face was now the color of her hair.

"Whatever."

-

On screen, the two girls saw Ash and Richie's conversation after the battle.

"So Ash, how's your girlfriend? I haven't seen her here!"

"What girlfriend? SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay, whatever you say… Just tell Misty I said hi."

"Will do!"

"Good luck; I'll be cheering for you! Just know that next time, I'll win!"

-

"Pikachu beat Sparky?" questioned the red head.

"Why is that such a surprise?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"I wonder who Ash's 'girlfriend' is…"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!! Oh wait, never mind. So do I."

"Richie said something like 'Misty.'"

"I'm sure he said Melody!"

"Oh, well, okay…" _She is too weird! Oh well,it's time for the next match._

_-_

_Up next is Sakura Kimono versus..._

-

A/N: I guess Misty doesn't really tell her new friends about the past...

Hehe... Well, please review!


	2. And Satisfaction Brought It Back

"Misty! Open up!" Luna shouted at the door of the 16-year-old's room.

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around._

"Misty, I don't want to have to do this." Still no answer. "Go Espeon! Teleport into Misty's room, please."

"Es-pi!" Luna and Espeon started to glow a faint red and were then in Misty's room.

"Thanks Espeon! Return! Now Misty, what are you moping about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry!"

"You're sulking in your room and blasting Kelly Clarkson. Don't tell me nothing's wrong. You missed the semifinals!" Luna replied as she gracefully crossed the room and then not-so-gracefully plopped onto Misty's bed.

"Who made the finals?"

"Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum; two of the biggest rivals in league history!"

"It's amazing how they used to be best friends… Oh well, I hope Ash wins; Gary's a jerk!"

"How would you know that?" the younger girl questioned.

"Have you seen how he treats his pokémon?"

"I know that part, but why do you think that they used to be best friends?"

"Did you read this month's 'Trainer Weekly'?"

"You know I don't read that stuff! Show me!"

"Why?"

"I'm curious!"

"You know, curiosity killed the caterpie."

"Yes, yes, and satisfaction brought it back!"

"And then Misty, like, killed it again! Misty, phone for you!" the red-head's oldest sister remarked, sticking her head in the room.

"I'll get it in a sec, Daisy!"

"That gives you a couple minutes to come up with an explanation for your 'inside knowledge.' Now go!" sighed Luna. _Something's up! Does she really think she can pull the whole 'nothing' deal on me? She knows I can tell right away if she's lying… That conversation had about as much truth in it as Ash's 'no girlfriend' statement last week after his battle with Richie…_

-

Misty heard a familiar voice as she approached the gym's video phone. "Pikachu, come here! Don't ya wanna say hi to Misty?"

"Pikachupi? Chaa!"

"Hey Ash! Congrats on making it to the finals!" Misty chirped, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Chu pika? Chu…"

"You too Pikachu. How is everything Ash?"

"Great! But, I have a couple extra tickets for the finals, and I was wondering if you wanted to come…"

"I'm not sure, I have a friend staying with me right now… Her family was affected by the accident in Saffron."

"She can come, too! Oh yeah, and I have a surprise for you!"

"Okay, okay, we're coming! We'll be there around 3:00!"

"By 3:00! But ho-"

"See ya!" and with that, she hung up.

-

"What are you so nervous about?" Luna questioned as Misty skipped into the room.

"I'm not nervous!" Misty replied, managing to look completely calm.

"Whatever, I'll find out what's bugging you sooner or later. I always do."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say!"

"You say that because you know I'm right. Anyways, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me about?" asked Luna.

"We have tickets to the finals!"

"What?! How!?"

"A friend of mine had a couple of extras. How long will it take you to pack?"

"Right! Has Espeon been to the Indigo Plateau before?" Misty wondered.

"Of course! How else are we supposed to get there?"

"Then let's go!" shouted Misty.

--

And they're off! So I decided to continue the story. This chapter is really boring, but hey, I needed some set-up! I have a lot more written (thanks to many rainy nights in Costa Rica and too long on a stinking bus with 19 other high schoolers) but now it's a matter of typing it all up… Paz!


	3. But That Would Be a Lie

Once they arrived, (via teleport,) Misty immediately went off to find her friend that she spoke of. Luna was standing there, looking lost, when she managed to find a familiar face. "Hey Brock!" she called. "What's up?"

"Nothing much… Who's that girl over there?" he asked, gesturing to Misty.

"She's one of my friends. She's the one who got us the tickets."

"Watch this," whispered Brock slyly. "Hola señorita! You're looking quite lovely tod-"

"What do you want Brock?" she cut him off.

"A candle lit dinner, just the two of- Wait! How do you know my name?"

"I'd think I should after traveling with you for _five_ years! You're just lucky I didn't bring my mallet!"

"Oh, Misty! Hi," he replied awkwardly, while searching his brain for a way to casually change the subject. This one would be perfect to get her mind off of the embarrassing episode she just witnessed. "You're boyfriend's been waiting. Now that I think of it, Ash _did_ mention that you were coming."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted a red-faced Misty.

"Wait!" Luna interrupted. "Did you just say Ash as in _the_ Ash Ketchum? Misty! Why didn't you tell me you knew _Ash Ketchum_, let alone that you two are an item!"

"He-isnot-myBOYFRIEND!" the redhead screamed.

"Pika? Pikachupi! Chupi pi pika pichu! Chu pipi pikapi!"

"I missed you, too, Pikachu," Misty mused. "Now where is this 'Pikapi' of yours?" At that moment, a pair of hands clapped over her eyes.

"Guess who!" cried a familiar voice.

"Speak of the devil! It's someone who _still_ owes me a bike!"

"But you got your bike back!"

"Yes, but I said I wouldn't stop following you until you got me a _new_ bike. If it weren't for my sisters, I would've never broken that oath!"

"Well, I _do_ have a gift for you. Happy belated birthday!" Ash exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Wait, what's today?"

"May 29th! Five days after your birthday! Are you telling me you missed your own birthday?"

"Maybe…"

"YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

…

"Is it always like this?" questioned the gray-eyed girl.

"I'd like to say that this only happens every once in a while, but that would be a lie," answered Brock, while Pikachu confirmed his statement with a nod.

…

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

…

"Espeon go! Settle those two down! The sexual tension is wearing me out!"

"What do you mean 'it's wearing you out'?" asked the young man.

"I'll explain later. Just do something, Espeon, before I go insane!" cried the girl.

"Es-pi! Espi-yi!"

…

"Ahh!"

"LUNA! Why are we upside down?" shouted the redhead.

"Because your arguing is exhausting me!" Luna replied sternly.

"Oh, right! Sorry 'bout that!" said Misty, quickly following it up with a whispered, "Did not."

"_Misty!_"

"SORRY! Now will you let us down?"

"What do you say?"

"Please?" Misty sighed.

"Luna's the best?" answered Ash.

"Misty, I like this guy! He's pretty smart!"

"Did you just use the words 'Ash' and 'smart' in the same sentence? We need to get you to a doctor!" the redhead said, blushing.

"If you want your present, you ought to be nice to me," Ash pouted.

"Sorry?" squeaked Misty.

"You're forgiven, but I still think I'll wait to give you that present. At least until we have a real party!" exclaimed the boy. "You're 18 now!"

"Fine! Have it your way!"

"Don't I always?"

"DO NOT!" cried Misty. Luna cleared her throat.

"Right! Sorry." Luna simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you guys! Here's your key. You're in room 152 on the second floor. Come to my room at 5:30, so in about two hours. I'm in room 25, here on the first floor. Got it?" explained Ash. The girls nodded. "Okay! I'll see you later, Mist!"

"See ya, Ash!" blushed Misty.

Brock pulled Luna aside, while Ash and Misty just stared at each other. "Did you get all of that, Luna?"

"Yeah, I figured Misty wasn't really paying attention to what Ash was saying."

"Great minds think alike! See you guys at 5:30."

"5:30 it is! Come on, Misty, let's go check out our room!"

"Mm'kay…" replied the redhead, absent-mindedly.

"C'mon!" cried Luna, dragging Misty by her arm. "You're impossible!"

-

**A/N:** Don't you just love the two? Anyways, I'm planning to elaborate on Luna's past soon... I just have to figure out how to work it in! If Luna currently confuses you (at all,) then I'm succeeding with her character. Cookies for whoever can figure out the significance of the room numbers! (Misty's might be a bit harder to figure out...)


	4. Now Spill

"Time to spill, hun," smirked Luna.

"What is there to say? 'Ash Ketchum is my best friend' about sums it up." The girl got up from her seat on her bed and started towards the bathroom door.

"Stop right there. Both of us know that isn't even half of it. Now talk!"

Misty took one look at her friend's expression and realized that there was no use fighting. Even if she was dead wrong, Luna could always win. "I met him on the first day of his journey," she sighed. "I fished him out of the river and then he stole my bike to get Pikachu to a pokémon center. Pikachu ended up frying it, so I started to follow him, demanding a new bike…"

"… and I gave him a handkerchief as a parting gift, but knowing him, he didn't know what it meant…" the red-head finished.

"So, long story-short, you're head-over-heels for the boy. Am I right?" laughed Luna.

"What? I never said that!" Misty blushed.

"Yes, but it was implied. Now, it's about 5:00, so you need to get ready!"

"Don't tell me you're planning to dress me up, because contrary to my sisters' belief, I AM NOT A DOLL!" threatened Misty.

"Really, my dear? You have to say that to the girl who thinks cargo pants and a t-shirt _without_ holes is 'dressing up?'"

"Oh, right…"

"Now go get ready so I can get something to eat before we go meet them!"

…

**Lunasoleil:** So, do you have a plan, yet?

**Brocko204: **Plan?

**Lunasoleil: **I guess I have to do everything myself! We'll see you guys in 10 minutes.

**Brocko204:** Okay, then…

_**Lunasoleil has signed off.**_

…

She glanced over at the clock again. It read 5:23. _What do I have the feeling that tonight shall be _interesting_?, _mused Luna. She may not have been a girly-girl, but Luna was as hopelessly romantic as they come

…

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in forever… DON'T HURT ME!! But with home work and school and home work and theatre and home work, I've begun to believe that time speeds up whenever you need it most. Anyways, fall break starts Wednesday, so hopefully I'll update sometime then… Thanx for being so patient. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and goes absolutely nowhere…


End file.
